


Comunicación

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte, pero a veces, te gustaría que Yamamoto te dijera todo aquello que nunca se ha atrevido a decirte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comunicación

**Author's Note:**

> Ya he subido previamente este fanfic en otras páginas. No se dejen engañar: siempre soy el mismo Mihael. Asimismo, esta historia ha aparecido como recomendación en el foro "Los buenos fics y sus autores" gracias a Hessefan. Por supuesto, ni los personajes ni KHR me pertenecen. La idea sí.
> 
> Coldplay- "See you soon"

Evitas mirarlo a pesar de que tiene el codo izquierdo clavado en tu abdomen de tan cerca que está. Sus manos, curiosamente, no están jugueteando con el celular que le regalaste por su cumpleaños hace algunos meses o tratando de desanudarse la corbata, como acostumbra hacer, sino que descansan dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón Armani. Tú haces lo propio, porque sabes que si sigues teniendo las manos desocupadas vas a terminar sacando del interior del saco la cajetilla de Black Stones de cereza para encender el séptimo cigarro de la tarde. Sin embargo, y muy internamente lo sabes, lo que te preocupa no es precisamente tu salud, sino que el vea el temblor de tus dedos.

Hace dos horas que esperan, pero ninguno de ustedes ha externado palabra. Se han entretenido observando a los pocos transeúntes que deambulan por las calles a esas horas: familias que regresan a su hogar después de una tarde en el parque cercano, amigos que ríen escandalosamente cuando alguno cuenta una broma especialmente graciosa y jóvenes adolescentes que acompañan a sus respectivas citas a casa, como marcan la tradición y las reglas de comportamiento de un caballero. Te preguntas si alguna vez él también acompañó a alguna chica a casa, pero desistes casi inmediatamente de seguir suponiendo. Ya suficiente sal tiene la herida como para seguir arrojando más sobre ella.

Suspiras y te pasas una mano por los mechones de cabello que te acarician el rostro y lamentas no haber traído contigo algún broche. Si bien tu corte ya no es precisamente tan largo como antes, todavía hay veces en las que el cabello te estorba. Ni qué hacerle. Te ajustas el saco, porque hace algo de frío, y te estremeces al sentir el aire recorrerte la espalda una vez que la has despegado de la pared que te servía de apoyo. Él se da cuenta y hace amago de hablar, pero al final se arrepiente y vuelve a juntar los labios.

Siempre ha sido así, y te frustra. Su actitud alegre y desenfadada es la máscara perfecta para ocultar la desesperación y ansiedad que no siempre puede controlar, como está ocurriendo ahora. Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie porque has tenido que velar sus sueños en incontables ocasiones, cuando despierta repentinamente a las tres de la mañana y lo único que puede tranquilizarlo es hacerte el amor hasta que clarea el alba y el que ya no puede volver a conciliar el sueño eres tu. Lo sabes porque escuchaste sus gemidos ahogados frente a la tumba de su padre el día de su funeral, porque has tenido que detener sus ataques de ira repentina (los cuales te han costado una gran infinidad de heridas que aumentan de gravedad con el paso del tiempo), y también porque ya se lo arrancaste a la muerte de los brazos en tres ocasiones más desde que tenían quince años. La primera vez lograste quitarle la navaja de los dedos pegajosos por la sangre antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. La segunda amañaste su plan de tal manera que no le diste tiempo de ingerir todas las pastillas que tenía en la mano, y la tercera –y la que todavía te causa escalofríos recordar- lo obligaste a poner el cañón del rifle sobre tu propia frente, alegando que eran los dos o ninguno. Desde entonces, desistió.

Aun así, jamás se le quitó esa maldita costumbre que tu tanto odias y que es la causa principal de que ahora ambos estén sumidos en el mas incomodo de los silencios, es decir, la de no hablar nunca. Si, tú y todos lo saben: él no es de esas personas que suelen quedarse calladas y hablan hasta que la voz se les va de tanto usarla, pero bien sabes que nunca toca temas importantes. Lo único que sale de su boca son banalidades o tópicos superficiales, pero jamás te ha dicho –ni a ti ni a ninguno de los Guardianes, pero supones que a su mentor el Varia sí, lo cual te jode mucho más- lo que realmente le pasa. Su deber es limpiarlo todo a su paso con su pureza, pero jamás nadie ha hablado de purificar a la Lluvia. Todos dan por hecho que él puede cargar con todo y deshacerse de aquello que se lleva, pero no. A veces se les olvida que es un ser humano, y que no va a poder sostenerlos a todos por siempre, porque ni siquiera puede sostenerse él.

Una de las cosas que jamás le has podido confesar aun por más que se te ha pasado por la mente es el hecho de que precisamente por este problema que descubriste desde que eran amigos y que después se acentuó cuando comenzaron una relación estable a los diecisiete años, decidiste estudiar Comunicación en la Universidad. Fue un tema que causó conmoción y gran revuelo en la Familia porque todos pensaron que te dedicarías a la ingeniería o a la arquitectura teniendo tan buenas notas en matemáticas y ciencias duras, pero aun así respetaron tu decisión, especialmente Tsuna, quien simplemente asintió amablemente y te dijo, sonriendo como siempre, que te esforzaras al máximo si creías que era tu destino realmente. Tú asentiste. La opinión principal, es decir, la de tu amado Décimo, ya estaba dada y los demás podrían irse a tomar por culo si no les agradaba lo que hacías. A fin de cuentas, quien iba a joderse cuatro años en la escuela eras tu, no los demás.

A él le diste una excusa muy burda. Cuando te preguntó el porqué de tu decisión después de una larga sesión de sexo, tras haber aprobado el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, le dijiste que era lo que se esperaba de la Mano Derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi, porque tu tendrías que encargarte de ahora en delante de sus relaciones publicas y de los posibles tratos con otras Familias. Y por supuesto, él no te creyó (la verdad sea dicha, tu argumento era pésimo y además, el haber gemido de placer inmediatamente después de haberlo dicho le quitó la poca seriedad que tenía), pero tampoco te dijo nada. Se limitó a acariciar con más ahínco tu pene para revivirlo y a pegar el suyo a tu trasero, pidiéndote la segunda ronda, y no te quedo de otra más que aceptar. Así zanjaron el asunto, otra vez sin palabras de por medio.

Huelga decir que fue un verdadero infierno. Te gustaba la carrera, claro, pero detestabas en gran medida a los inútiles con quienes tenías que compartir las clases y también al noventa por ciento de la plantilla de profesores que impartían las asignaturas. Si seguiste estudiando, si te levantaste temprano cada día para no faltar a ninguna clase, si te quedaste infinidad de noches sin dormir y si no mandaste todo al diablo fue en parte por el orgullo y por él. Se desvelaba contigo y jamás se iba a dormir antes de que tu lo hicieras. Se aseguraba de que te mantuvieras bien alimentado (gracias a todos los Dioses porque su padre tuviera un restaurante de sushi) y te despertaba a tiempo para ir a la escuela, sacrificando incluso algunos entrenamientos importantes del equipo de beisbol de las Grandes Ligas para el que había sido convocado tras la secundaria para poder acompañarte. Era en momentos como ese cuando te dabas cuenta de que todo el sacrificio valía la pena y que tal vez aquel día nuevo que comenzaba podrías encontrar en los libros una respuesta al problema de comunicación que había entre ustedes. Pero te falló la teoría, y ni siquiera al acabar tus licenciaturas (por supuesto, estudiaste también ingeniería civil y derecho) pudiste encontrar lo que tanto buscabas. Los estudios no te habían servido de nada. La teoría no funcionó tampoco, más que nada, porque nunca supiste aplicarla.

La verdad es que te sorprende enormemente que hayan llegado ya a diez años de relación, porque entre los dos todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos que ninguno se atreve a atar. Tú también tienes tus propios secretos y tabúes que no te atreves a revelarle, pero a diferencia tuya, él no te reclama por no hacerlo. Entendió que era mejor no preguntar, sin embargo, sabe mucho más de ti que tu de él. Alguna vez te dijo que se debía a que tu eras un libro abierto, y por supuesto, te jodio comprobar que tenía toda la razón. Yamamoto aprendió pronto a leerte entre líneas, a interpretar tus gestos y a contextualizar tus silencios, pero tu jamás has podido hacerlo. El sigue siendo tan hermético como al principio. Tu sigues preguntándote como demonios es que lo hace. Te frustras. Gritas. Casi lloras. Pero ni así logras comprenderlo.

Lo que pasa es que sabes que no puedes reclamarle que te diga todo, porque tú tampoco le dices nada a él.

-Gokudera…

Su voz te trae de nuevo a la realidad. Lo miras y después te fijas en el reloj de pulsera. Faltan trece minutos para las ocho de la noche, la hora convenida para comenzar la emboscada contra la Familia Tattaglia. Asientes y le tiendes una Beretta que él se apresura a guardar entre los pliegues de su ropa. Vuelves a mirarlo.

-Ya sabes que no puedes disparar a más de veinte metros con ella. No la uses a menos que sea necesario.

-Vale…

-Mukuro estará esperándote con un coche listo frente al café de la esquina. No contactes conmigo, sino con él. Yo iré a recoger primero a Hibari y después nos encontraremos los cuatro en la Piazzale Roma. Tienes veinte minutos.

-Vale.

-Yamamoto…

Sus manos acarician tu cabello antes de sujetar sus espadas con firmeza. Ya no ves en él al joven con el que te comprometiste hace tanto, sino que ves al Guardián de la Lluvia en todo su esplendor. Los ojos le brillan de ansiedad y su cicatriz parece haberse marcado mas en el mentón. Te besa despacito, casi como si temiera lastimarte, y tu le respondes de la misma manera, tratando de que las lágrimas no te traicionen. Cuando habla, no logras encontrar ni un atisbo de sentimiento en sus palabras.

-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Te veré pronto.

Lo ves darse la vuelta y subir aquellas maltrechas escaleras, mientras que tu casi te precipitas en busca de tus cigarros. Enciendes uno, le das una calada, exhalas y suspiras profundamente. Sus palabras te calan hondo, y entiendes que ha vuelto a hacerlo. Se ha ido sin decirte realmente lo que quieres escuchar.

Después de escuchar cinco balazos, te recargas contra la pared, apoyas la pierna en ella y te preguntas qué mas tienes que hacer para no sentir esa distancia.


End file.
